Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 005
The Ultimate Great Moth known as The Ultimate Great Moth - Part 2 in Kids' WB and also known as The Ultimate Complete Appearance - Great Moth in the Japanese version, is the fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on May 16, 2000 and in USA on October 20, 2001, but its original USA airing on Kids' WB! was combined with "The Ultimate Great Moth - Part 1" and the episode was entitled "The Ultimate Great Moth - Part 2". 4Kids TV aired the episodes separately on December 2 and December 9, 2006. Summary Joey, Tristan, and Téa congratulate Yugi on wiping out all of Weevil's monsters. Then Mai Valentine shows up to tell them that Yugi doesn't have a chance against the National Champion. Weevil attempts to Summon his "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" by playing "Larvae Moth" equipped with "Cocoon of Evolution" saying that in five turns, his "Larvae Moth" will undergo a startling transformation, becoming the Ultimate Great Moth. Yugi falls behind and the gang encourage him to not give up. Mai mocks them telling them that their friendship speeches won't work. Teá retorts, telling Mai that she doesn't know about friendship. Yugi appears to destroy to Cocoon, but only stops its evolution one turn early, causing "Great Moth" to be summoned. Mai thinks the gang's not cheering now, Weevil's creature is unbeatable. They can chatter from the sidelines all they want, but it won't help Yugi one bit. (Japanese, Mai thinks, "So this is Haga's trump card." She's never seen it before. Haga's practically won already. Yugi's in a tight spot now.) Yugi thinks Weevil turned the duel around one more time, but Yugi's not giving up yet. He tells Weevil he'll find a way to squash that over-sized bug. Yugi manages to dampen the Moth with "Makiu, the Magical Mist", which in turn powers up his "Summoned Skull", who attacks with electricity. Yugi attacks, and destroys "Great Moth", wiping out the rest of Weevil's Life Points. The gang cheer Yugi's win, while Mai stands with her mouth open. Impressive, she says. She didn't think Yugi could ever beat Weevil. (Japanese, Mai says now she sees how Yugi beat Kaiba.) Yugi stands over a sniveling Weevil, telling him he won his duels by lying and cheating, but a true champion plays with honor. (Japanese, Yugi says, who would have thought that the first one to be sent home would be the all-Japan champion?) He takes Weevil's Star Chips, and Joey relieves him of his dueling glove. (The word "Retire" is written across Haga's "card" in the Japanese version, and his name, "Insector Haga," is written on the top.) Yugi has three Star Chips now. But he still needs seven more to gain entry into the castle, where his grandfather is being held prisoner, and he'll battle Pegasus once and for all! (NOTE: Larvae Moth cannot be Set, which Weevil does in this episode.) Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Weevil Underwood Duel continues from previous episode. Turn 17: Weevil Weevil Sets a monster ("Larvae Moth") and ends his turn. Turn 18: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi activates "Monster Recovery", returning his hand and all monsters he controls("Dark Magician" and "Torike") to his Deck and shuffling it. After that, he draws five cards. The last effect of "Monster Recovery" then forces Yami Yugi to Special Summon the monster with the lowest ATK from the cards he draws. Yami Special Summons "Kuriboh" in Attack Position (300/200) this way, but Weevil activates "Parasite Worm", destroying "Kuriboh" and inflicting damage to Yugi equal to its ATK (Yami 1350 → 1050 Life Points). Yami ends his turn. Turn 19: Weevil Weevil draws. He Flip Summons "Larvae Moth" in Defense Position(500/400). The Forest Field increases the ATK and DEF of "Larvae Moth" by 30% ("Larvae Moth":500 → 650/400 → 520). He then equips "Larvae Moth" with "Cocoon of Evolution", making its ATK 0 and its DEF 2000 ("Larvae Moth":650 → 0/520 → 2000). The Forest Field increases the DEF of "Larvae Moth" by 30% ("Larvae Moth": 0/2000 → 2600). Weevil ends his turn. Turn 20: Yami Yugi Yami Normal Summons "Gaia the Fierce Knight" in Attack Position (2300/2100). It attacks "Larvae Moth", but the latter has a higher DEF than the ATK of "Gaia the Fierce Knight", so the attack fails (Yami 1050 → 750 Life Points). Turn 21: Weevil Weevil draws. He then passes his turn. Turn 22: Yami Yugi Yami draws "Beaver Warrior", and subsequently Sets it. Yami ends his turn. Turn 23: Weevil Weevil passes his turn. Turn 24: Yami Yugi Yami draws. Yami passes his turn. Turn 25: Weevil Weevil draws. He passes his turn. Turn 26: Yami Yugi Yami draws. He then Normal Summons "Curse of Dragon" in Attack Position (2000/1500). Next, he activates "Burning Land", destroying the Forest Field. The DEF of "Larvae Moth" returns to its original boosted amount ("Larvae Moth": 0/2600 → 2000). "Gaia the Fierce Knight" attacks and destroys "Larvae Moth". But upon its destruction, Weevil Special Summons "Great Moth" in Attack Position, since "Cocoon of Evolution" had been equipped with "Larvae Moth" for four turns (2600/2300). Turn 27: Weevil Weevil draws. "Great Moth" attacks Yami's Set "Beaver Warrior" (1200/1500), but Yami activates "Polymerization" from his hand, sending "Curse of Dragon" and "Gaia the Fierce Knight" to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Gaia the Dragon Champion" in Attack Position (2600/2300). "Beaver Warrior" is destroyed by battle. At this point, the poisonous scales of "Great Moth" continually decrease the ATK of "Gaia the Dragon Champion" ("Gaia the Dragon Champion": 2600 → 1900/2300). Turn 28: Yami Yugi Yami draws "Makiu, the Magical Mist" and subsequently activates it. The air is dampened, which stops the ATK of "Gaia the Dragon Champion" from decreasing further. Turn 29: Weevil Weevil draws. "Great Moth" attacks and destroys "Gaia the Dragon Champion" (Yami 750 → 50 Life Points). Turn 30: Yami Yugi Yami draws. He Normal Summons "Summoned Skull" in Attack Position (2500/1200). The effect of "Makiu the Magical Mist" increases the ATK of "Summoned Skull" by 1000 ("Summoned Skull":2500 → 3500/1200). "Summoned Skull" attacks and destroys "Great Moth" (Weevil 555 → 0 Life Points). Yami Yugi wins and attains Weevil's title as National Champion as well as Weevil's two Star Chips. Differences in adaptations * When Mai makes her appearance at the beginning of the episode a shot of her breasts are cut from the dub. * Yugi's "Monster Recovery" card gets a little redesign in the dub. * When Yugi summons Gaia The Fierce Knight, the card's art remains in place on the original Japanese card, but with the rest of the card colored out (in yellow for Normal Monster) and the bottom of the Dub card appears under the artwork (as it normally does) making the card much smaller than usual. * Yugi's "Polymerization", uses its alternate artwork, a trend which continues in future episodes. * A description (in Japanese text) for how the fusion works for "Gaia the Dragon Champion" is erased from the dub version. * A flashback of Yugi running through the bug-infested forest is cut from the dub. * Yugi's "Makiu" card is redesigned in the dub. * At the end of the episode a card of Weevil appears, erased from it his name and the word RETIRED (both in Japanese print). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.